Absolution
by CrimeScene21
Summary: This can't be happening!  Please, please!  I, No!  He dropped to his knees next to the body.'  Emotions running out of control resulting in something terrible.  HPDM slash suggested. Based on 'Sing for Absolution' by Muse. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't anything. Bold words are borrowed from the song "Absolution" by Muse.

**Lips are turning blue  
****A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
My beautiful **

He laid the other boys body down gently onto the cold stone floor.

"Pale, he's so pale.." ran through his mind.

He stared at the body laid before him and he watched as the color drained from his lips. "His lips. His beautiful lips. This can't be happening! Please, please! I, No!" He dropped to his knees next to the body. He lightly kissed the other's lips, part of him hoping for a Sleeping Beauty effect. He's waited so long for this moment! If only it wasn't like this...

**Tiptoe to your room  
A starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
And you never knew **

As he stole away silently to his room, he noticed a singular star shining through the few windows he passed. It seemed to be fading and it frightened him, it seemed to be following him...

He finally reached his bed after what seemed like ages. He put a silencing charm around his bed and pulled the hangings shut. Initial shock had worn off and let out a dejected scream into his pillow. "I never got to tell him.." He was breaking down..

**Sing for Absolution  
I will be singing and  
Falling from your grace**

Sleep did not come easy to him, but it came. He hadn't been asleep long when he awoke in a cold sweat tangled up in his sheets on the chilled floor. He attempted to free his legs from the clutch of his sheets, but gave up in frustration. He hung his head in his hands, "I can't believe it.."

**There's nowhere left to hide  
In no one to confide  
The truth burns deep inside  
And will never die **

Draco Malfoy's body was found late the next morning. An eerie hush hung about the castle. The only sound to be heard were people's brief whispers of disbelief. And that's what they were, just whispers. No one was ready to accept the fact that Draco Malfoy was dead.

Harry Potter preferred it that way. He also did not want to believe it, especially since it was he who was responsible for this; he did it.

It had been Professor McGonagall who discovered the body. Malfoy's wounds were described as awkward bruising around his neck and a small pool of blood confirming that he had, literally, died at the hands of another.

Harry avoided human contact for days afterward. He couldn't bring himself to look people, their still breathing bodies and their eyes so full of life. He was also afraid they would detect the helplessness in his sorrowful eyes. He was afraid they would reveal this terrible secret he kept. Hermione was the first to confront him.

"Harry?" He jumped at the sound of his name, Hermione had caught him off guard. "Are you alright? You look sick... And where have you been these few days? I've hardly seen you since, well since Draco.."

Harry stopped listening. He was panicking inside. _"Does she know? Is this her way of prodding me for clues?"_ He wanted to tell someone, anyone, so badly! He _needed_ to! It was wearing on him, body and soul. He stopped going to meals. He went directly to the kitchens when he wanted something to eat, which was rare. He noticed that with his slight weight loss came deep bags beneath his eyes.

This feeling of helplessness that had overcome Harry was also taking its toll. He could barely sleep, he could hardly even function at all. His own body movements seemed awkward to him and he sometimes found his breathing heavy and irregular, or quick and uneasy.

He temporarily pondered the thought of telling Hermione, but quickly decided against it. _"She would never understand, no one would."_ In that moment Harry knew he would never be able to tell anyone the secret of Draco Malfoy's death.

"...his poor mother and father. She looked absolutely terrible, Lucius himself even broke down at the service the school held in the Great Hall. Speaking of, why didn't you go, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I, I just didn't, okay?" Harry said shortly.

Hermione hesitated before finally saying "I know you and Malfoy never got on alright, but I thought you would have at _least_ come for respect reasons-"

Harry cut her off. "No, Hermione," Harry looked away from her, his eyes burning with held back tears, "It's not like that. It's not like that at all."

**Lips are turning blue  
A kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
My beautiful **

In the precious moments of sleep Harry did manage to gather, he was reliving the nightmare.

_He and Draco were spitting insults at each other and arguing terribly. It was late and they shouldn't have been out of bed and all the din the were causing was sure to get them caught. But in the heat of the battle, neither of them cared. _

_The look of utter and complete disgust and distaste on Draco's face made Harry ache slightly. Harry knew then there was no way of changing Draco's mind. _

_"I love you." Harry muttered softly under his breath. It hurt to have finally realized Draco would never feel the same. _

_"What was that, Potter?" Draco spat at him. His eyebrows were cemented down in a hard look of anger and displeasure and his lips curled as if he had just tasted something revolting. _

_"Nothing, _Malfoy_" The way the name rolled off Harry's tounge cleverly mimicked the look of loathing held on Malfoy's face. _

_Harry couldn't control himself. He never knew what came over him or how his hands would up around Draco's neck. Harry couldn't hear and his vision was blurred. He feebly watched as a tear fell from Draco's stormy eyes as he was nearing what was to be the end. Harry was also crying when he finally let go. He put Draco's head on his lap and Harry couldn't speak. Draco's eyes were open for the last time. He muttered something so soft Harry barely caught it. _"Was that, could it.."_ "Harry.." was the final word ever to escape Draco's lips. _

_Harry's tears stopped with the sound of Draco saying name. Draco had addressed him by his first name... but it was too late. Harry watched the life drain out of this beautiful boy's eyes. It was true, something about your eyes do change when you die, and Harry witnessed it through those of his lover-never-to-be. _

Harry awoke with a piercing scream which was sure to have woken all of Gryffindor tower.

**Sing for Absolution  
I will be singing  
And falling from your grace**

There's no way Harry could be forgiven now, not even by himself. Harry knew there was only one path for him now and he was ready to accept his fate...

**Our wrongs remain unrectified  
And our souls won't be exhumed... **

**

* * *

**

AN: Well, I hope you liked it! I kind of hate myself for writing it, but anyway, reviews are nice! Thanks for reading!


End file.
